deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luthor Strode vs. Kenshiro
Luthor Strode vs. Kenshiro is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Luthor Strode from the comic series, Legacy of Luthor Strode,'' and Kenshiro from the anime/manga series, ''Fist of the North Star. ' Description ''Legacy of Luthor Stode VS Fist of the North Star, two stories about two different warriors who are the absolute peak of what is human, and even a little beyond. Who wins when the Fist of the North Star goes head to head with the most powerful Chosen? Interlude Wiz: For generations, mankind has wanted to answer one question-- Boomstick: How hard can we punch you in the face? Wiz: A question that is put to the test by Kenshiro, the Fist of the Northstar-- Boomstick: --And Luthor Strode, the strongest of the Chosen. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Luthor Strode Boomstick: A tale as old as time: Bullied nerd gets superpowers, becomes badass. Though how he went from point wuss to point awesome is a little weird..... Wiz: Luthor Strode is a teenager whose fathers in prison, and his mother is a shut-in. After getting bullied, and generally hating his life Luther orders a self-improvement book. Boomstick: However, instead of being a down a few bucks and stuck with useeless book. The "Hercules Method" actually works. Hey Wiz.... Wiz: No, you are not touching the company credit card, not again. Anyway the Hercules Method ends up granting Luthor limited precognition, and enhanced strength. In his first week after trying the Hercules Method he actually breaks his bullies nose with a dodge ball. Boomstick: Though not alls ripped abs and bitches for Luthor. Shortly after getting his abilities, some douche called the Librarian, who created the Hercules Method, shows up. He's like a Self-Help guru, if self-help gurus could punch THROUGH a man's head. Wiz: Luthor, like the other chosen (people who got and succeeded with the Hercules Method) has enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: He can do little things like harden his muscle on command, move fast enough to create sonic booms, AND HE ONCE USED A FUCKING TREE AS A ONE HANDED CLUB! Wiz: Thats what impresses you? Boomstick: I'm a simple man Wiz. Wiz: Obviously. Arguably the greatest ability the chosen get is bodily manipulation. He can easily move and shift his muscles around, has demonstrated a resistance to pressure-point attacks, and can heal by simply commanding his body to heal. Boomstick: However healing isn't really that necessarh when you can take a warehouse collapsing on you, or when you get punched by Cain hard enough thatt cement recoils under you like it's rubber. Wiz, science that! Wiz: It's mathematically impossible. Boomstick: You have one job Wiz! Luthor also has hearing good enough to hear the heartbeats of every shopper in an entire mall and instantly know there location. Wiz: He also has precognition, though not infinite he can predict an opponents next move. He also has this: >insert image< Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK! Wiz: Called "meat vision". It's the ability to see the body's musculatory system and predict weaknesses and helps predict an enemies movement. Boomstick: One things for sure, you do not want to piss of Luthor Strode, the chosen one of the Chosen. Kenshiro DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Image vs Dark Horse' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Image vs Shonen Jump' Themed What-If? Death Battles